Dear Diary
by Heisui
Summary: Kratos gives a diary to Anna and she writes her thoughts in it. Kranna. Rated T for language. Spoilers! Don't read unless you've finished the game.
1. A Gift

**Sui:** I'm back with yet another fic. Hehe. I'd been wanting to write this for a long time but I just didn't get around to do it. Hey Yuan, say the disclaimer.

**Yuan:** Why should I?

**Sui:** 'Cause I have blackmail material if you don't. -takes out fanart of Yuan in a maid outfit- Hehehe...

**Yuan: **-shudders- Fine! Heisui does not own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, I'd be in one of the anime cutscenes.

**Heisui:** On with the fic!

**

* * *

**

Chapter one: A Gift

_Dear diary,_

_Wow! This is the first time I write in a diary. Kratos bought it for me today. He said it would keep me busy, or something. He also mentioned that I should write to you like I'm talking to a real person. I didn't understand why at first, but now that I think about it, he probably meant that it would be handy if I needed to ramble about something that bothered me. Even if he wants me to write my feelings in here, I'd probably rather talk to him about it. I feel like I can trust him, like I can tell him everything. Is that weird? _

_He's always serious, you know? But despite that, I know he's just shy. He saved me from the Asgard Human Ranch, that hellhole where I was nothing more than an experiment. Kvar, the leader of that ranch, one of the Five Grand Desian Cardinals, was creating a special kind of exsphere, a Cruxis Crystal...inside my body. However, he treated me a little better than most of the other captives. If I died, his experiment would fail. If the experiment failed, he wouldn't be able to offer the Cruxis Crystal to his leader, Ygg-something and wouldn't get an opportunity to become the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals. Or so I've heard, I've spied on him a lot while I was still at the ranch. _

_Honestly, I didn't have any hope of getting out of that place. Until that fateful night, where Kratos busted me out of that prison cell. He'd been to the ranch a few times to inspect Kvar's work and that's probably where he first saw me. I think I looked pretty pitiful._

_It was right after I'd gone through some painful experiments. I had bruises all over from a beating I received earlier when I'd tried to break free from the experiment table, my wrists had big, red marks from where I was strapped to the table and my eyes were red from crying so much. But...the look he gave me when our eyes met was...so deep. I'll never forget the way those deep brown eyes stared at me, full of pity and sadness. And it was like he'd made a promise to me: A promise that he'd save me from that hellhole._

_He kept his promise, because that very night, he'd broken into the ranch and busted my cell open. I didn't have time to ask any questions, I didn't have time to fight back, he'd already picked me up and busted a hole in the wall, with a few spells. We fled to Hima, where we stayed at the Inn. _

_When I asked him why he'd done this, he simply replied "You do not deserve such fate". Never in my life had someone been so kind to me. My parents...I don't remember much about them. I was taken away to the ranch when I was only nine years old. There was this one girl at the ranch who I considered a great friend, but Kvar found out and eventually killed her, because I'd 'pissed him off'. That bastard._

_The day after Kratos had saved me, he brought me clothes shopping. I obviously couldn't keep walking around in that old, smelly robe I'd been given to at the ranch. I found it funny when the shopkeeper tried selling Kratos some new clothes, claiming that purple was a girly color. I still giggle when I think about that moment. See? As I'm writing this, I'm grinning so widely the corners of my mouth could reach my ears. _

_Kratos told me I had to keep my exshpere hidden at all time, because Kvar would eventually come looking for it. But what would happen then? Would Kratos be able to protect me? Wait, what am I thinking? Of course he would. I mean...he's so strong. I've seen him fight monsters before and he's incredibly skilled._

_His hair...how the hell did he get it to stay like that? It...defies gravity. You can't see his right eye, because strands of his auburn hair is in front of it. It's kind of silly, actually. I wonder how he'd look if that wasn't there?_

_But what confuses me the most about him is why Kvar called him 'Lord Kratos' when he came to the ranch for the first time. That would give him a higher rank than Kvar, so he'd have to be working for the Desians. But aren't Desians all half-elves? Kratos doesn't seem like one. However, he can use magic...ugh, this is confusing. Maybe someday he'll tell me, but until then, I'd rather not think about it. It's going to give me a headache._

_Today, when we started traveling to Luin, my hometown, he gave me this diary. He said he'd picked it up earlier, while getting supplies for the trip. He'd offered to escort me back to Luin, so that I might be able to go home. But the truth is...I don't really want to stop traveling with him. Sure, he's not talkative at all, he's stiff, cold and he's always acting like he knows everything, but I guess that's what I like about him. I'm positive there's a kind and loving person deep inside and I'm determined to find it! _

_Well, it looks like we're going to start walking again. I promise I'll write about what happens when I get the chance._

_

* * *

_Please review. :D

Oh and I have another prewritten chapter. I won't be able to upload it for a while, I might be gone for two weeks (yet another vacation).


	2. A Memory

**Sui: **Hey! I'm back! Well, for now that is. Here's the second chapter!

**Yuan:** Whoo. (sarcasm)

**Sui:** Kratos Wilder is my first reviewer! Yuan, give her a hug.

**Yuan:** ...What? Hell no!

**Sui:** -waves picture of Yuan in a maid outfit around- Mwahahahahah!

**Yuan:** Ack! Not that again! -hugs Kratos Wilder-

**Sui:** Now, say the Disclaimer...

**Yuan:** I feel like a slave...Heisui does not own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, Anna would make an appearance in the game...

**Sui:** Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: A Memory

_ Dear Diary, _

_  
See? I told you I'd write! We got to Luin shortly before seven o'clock in the evening, well that's what Kratos said. Apparently you can tell what time of day it is by looking at the sun. I wasn't really listening when he told me how. He knows so many things._

_The town was totally different than what I remembered. It was a lot bigger and they had even put in a fountain where the old abandoned shack used to be. That's probably one of the only things I remember clearly about my childhood. A few months before I was taken to the ranch, a few of my friends and I decided to explore the abandoned shed on the North-West side of town. According to the stories, it'd burned down about a decade ago and the soul of the elderly woman who died there still haunted the place. Of course, that was just a legend. But having overractive imaginations, we mistook a burnt piece of cloth floating around because of the wind for the figure of an elderly woman. I remember freaking out, then running home crying. The other two kids that were with me did the same and we'd never gone anywhere near that place again._

_I guess they finally destroyed it and it was now replaced with a fountain. It was simple, really. There wasn't anything cool like a sculpture of a hero or something like that. Bummer. _

_Kratos had to remind me about why we intended to come here, because I ranted so much about things that had changed that I forgot. Oops. So we headed for my old house. It was one of the only things that hadn't changed. I knocked at the door and I heard someone's footsteps. But instead of having my mother or father greet me, I was greeted by an unknown man. Apparently, my parents had both died when the Desians invaded the city, a few years ago...I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. The Desians caused so much suffering...they ripped apart families, burned homes to the grounds, destroyed so many lives...all because of discrimination. Really, I'd love to see a world without it. A world with human, elves and half-elves living peacefully. _

_I told Kratos about my thoughts on discrimination. I was expecting him to tell me that they were foolish thoughts and nothing like that would ever happen, but he actually agreed with me. Wow. That's a first. The almighty Kratos Aurion agrees with me...! _

_I met Taylor, one of the kids who explored the "haunted" shack with me when I was a child. Boy, has he changed! He was so glad to see me, he said he didn't think I was still alive. The Desians were taking every child in town to the ranch, but he hid from them and didn't get caught. I wish I would've followed him..._

_He told me that my parents were killed when they fought back and refused to go to the ranch. He also said they begged for the Desians to bring me back to the village..._

_During the first four years of my life inside the ranch, I was convinced they'd come to save me. But when they didn't come, I eventually started giving up hope. Jessica, the friend I told you about, said I should never give up hope. She helped me through the hard times when I started considering killing myself. But when Kvar killed her, I swore I'd avenge her someday. It may take me a few more years, maybe even a decade, but I _will _avenge her._

_Tonight we stayed at the Inn in the Eastern part of the village. When I was young and I had an argument with my parents, I'd go there. I knew the Innkeeper quite well, I'd tell him all my problems. Sometimes, he'd let me spend the night there for free. He wasn't there anymore, he was probably already in his eighties when I was a child, so he must've passed away. _

_Since I don't have a home to go to anymore, I asked Kratos if I could keep traveling with him. I was sure he wouldn't want to have me hanging around, but he actually said I could stay! I'm so happy. It's really weird, I have this warm, soft feeling all over my body whenever I'm around him. It's really weird..._

_I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'm starting to get tired. Kratos said I should get some rest. You know, I haven't seen him sleep yet. Last night, I woke up in the middle of the night and he was still up. I really don't know how he manages to not sleep but still remain at full-strenght all the time. I wish I was like him..._

_

* * *

_

Please review! -puppy eyes-_  
_


	3. A Newfound Strength

**Sui:** w00t! Another chapter done! It 's short, I know, but I can't put _too _much events in one entry.

**Yuan: **And just, uh...how many chapters are there going to be?

**Sui: **I don't know...Alot of them! Mwhahahah!

**Yuan: **You can't be serious...

**Sui:** But I am! Er...I think. Anyway, Disclaimer time! Or else...-takes out pic of Yuan in maid outfit-

**Yuan: **I swear, whenever I get the chance, I'm going to burn that picture...Heisui does not own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, there would be a voiced cutscene about Kratos (and Lloyd)'s fear of tomatoes.

**Sui:** Bwahaha...oh well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter three: A Newfound Strenght.

_Dear Diary,_

_Kratos said it would be best not to stay in one place too long. Maybe I'm overreacting, but...that one sentence made me realize something. Kvar will want me back at the ranch. And knowing that stubborn bastard, he'll do anything to get his precious Angelus project back. That thought disgusts me. Sometimes I wonder...why I was the one picked for this? I know, because I 'm a match, or something like that. But...of all the people in the world...why me? It could've been...anyone else. Sometimes I think I'm cursed. Bad things keep happening to me, one after the other. All because of that stupid jewel embedded in my chest. _

_I also wonder what'll happen if the experiment succeeds, somehow. What'll happen to me then? I've heard rumors that when a Key Crest-less exsphere is removed, the mana of the body goes out of control and then it turns into a...monster. Then again, those are just rumors. Hopefully...they aren't true. Maybe I should talk to Kratos about this. He seems to know everything else, so why not this? _

_Today we started traveling to Asgard. By now, Kratos must've realized I don't have as much stamina as he does. I'm sure we've taken a break every ten minutes. At first, he seemed really annoyed, he always sighed whenever I asked if we could stop for a moment. But I think he realized I was trying as hard as I could to keep up with him, he started letting me rest longer and at one point he even offered to carry me for a while. I thought that was really out of the blue and I refused. I don't want to be a burden to him..._

_We encountered a bunch of monsters in a forest near Asgard. Most of the time, it was Kratos protecting me, but I tackled a monster while Kratos was busy charging up a spell. If I'd been with anyone else than him, I probably wouldn't have acted that way. But, being around him makes me feel stronger. I feel like I'm able to stand up against things I haven't been able to stand up to before. Hell, I even feel so motivated I'd take Kvar on! Though I don't think I'd stand a chance alone. _

_You know what else I discovered today? Kratos doesn't like tomatoes! I even think he's afraid of them. I offered to make dinner, since he's always the one doing it and I wanted to apologize for slowinng him down today. When I told him I was making spaghetti, you should've seen the look on his face! Thinking it was spaghetti and not tomatoes he disliked, I offered to make salads with all the leftover vegetables we had and that included a few tomatoes. Now, the look on his face he had before was considerably wimpy compared to the face he gave me the second time. I laughed so hard I had tears streaming down my face. In the end, he insisted and I let him cook. Actually, insisted would be an understatement - It looked more like begging. _

_For the first time in a very long time, I got to look at the stars! Since I couldn't see anything at the ranch and the last few nights were spent in an Inn, I hadn't gotten a chance yet. But tonight, we had to set camp in the fields just a few miles from the House of Salvation. Kratos could've probably made it to Asgard on his own. When I asked to stop for the night, I was sure he'd give me one of his trademark sighs, but he simply nodded and started setting camp. I'll never understand that guy. One minute he's dead serious about everything and he looks like he's about to murder someone, but the next he can be...well, actually...kind of nice. I think I'm already starting to see the kind and caring person under that cold, hard exterior. _

_He did something that really surprised me, though. While I was looking at the stars, on the nearest hill I could find, he joined me. We talked for what seems like hours...about a lot of things, actually. I guess he can be talkative when he wants to. He told me that if ever I can't sleep, I should count the stars. It's impossible to count them all, of course, but I suppose it would make sleepless nights a lot easier. I always found the stars...comforting. They seem like they're always there, watching over you, guiding you with the light they produce. _

_Wait a minute...maybe Kratos suffers from insomnia! That would explain why I never see him sleep! Ah...okay, so it's a stupid theory. But it's the first thing I could think of. Counting the stars when you can't sleep...he must know from experience, right? Right...? Oh Goddess, I'm so hopeless..._

_I'm starting to get really tired now. Sometimes my eyes close themselves on their own and I don't even notice...ah well, a good night's sleep sounds real good right now..._

_

* * *

_Okay, review time!

**Sunfrost: **Yeah, me neither...T.T

**SakuraAkiko: **Thanks xD

Now, follow the example of these two _wonderful_ people above and REVIEW!


	4. A Capture

**Sui: **w00t! Chapter 4 is here! Sorry for the lack of update - I was gone camping with my friend Mel. This chapter is pretty angsty and fluffly at the same time. You guys are gonna like it :D

**Yuan: **If you're back, that means you haven't been eaten by a bear...?

**Sui:** Nope! You're stuck with me for a loooong time...-evil cackle- You know the drill, Yuie.

**Yuan: **-sigh- Fine...Heisui does not own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, I'd be in love with Kra--WHAT?

**Sui:** -fangirl giggle- Oh, would you look at the time! -runs away-

* * *

Chapter four: A Capture

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm scared. Really. So scared...I could cry all night. But I won't. I have to be strong. I have to prove that bastard, Kvar, that I'm not a wimp. That I won't obey him. That I won't accept being nothing more than a tool to him. And I have to be strong...for Kratos. I'm not even sure if he's alive at the moment. But I have to be strong, I have to keep my head up. I can't give up. If not giving up could cost me my life...then so be it. He's the one who taught me to be strong. If I hadn't met him, I'd have given up all hope to escape by now. I'd have broken down._

_Kvar caught us. As we arrived to Asgard, this afternoon, there were Desians waiting for us. Lots of them. Like...an army. And I'm sure that's not even close to the actual number of Desians out there. The leader of the Desians, Ygg-something, who is he, really? To have control over so many half-elves must mean he has a lot of power. _

_Anyway, even though Kratos is strong, he was no match for all those Desians. He told me to run, but I couldn't just leave me behind after all he'd done for me. I fought alongside him (although I didn't do much of a difference), much to his displeasure. I feel really stupid, though, because most of the time, he ended up saving me from a Desian who was about to attack me from behind. But soon after the battle had started, it had ended. Needless to say, after a few hits, Kratos ended up laying unconcious on the ground while I was being carried away to the place I despised most._

_Now, I'm practically begging the Goddess for him to be alive. Not just because I want him to come and save me from this hellhole, because I really don't know what I'd do if he died. I miss him. A lot. I miss everything about him, his voice, his messy hair, his mysterious attitude, his exasperating sighs...you get the point. I've had a lot of time to think about this, while I sat in this cold, dark place and I've come to the conclusion that maybe...just maybe...I may have fallen in love with him. _

_I doubt he feels the same about me, but I can't help it-- I just feel that way. I feel differently with him than I do with anyone else. Ever since the day we met...It's like I 've had this little voice inside of me screaming out the obvious truth that I've tried to deny. I've been in love once, a few years ago...but it ended up horribly. I haven't been able to trust men after that. Until I met Kratos. The other night, when we talked under the stars...I told him things I couldn't tell people I'd known for years, yet I'd only known him for a few days. It's funny how love works, isn't it? And this is probably one of the worst times to realize it, too-- I'm in a situation where I might never see him again. That thought scares me even more than this place. But just knowing he's alive, somewhere out there...would lift a huge weight off my shoulders. Sadly, there's no way for me to know that._

_Whoops. While writing, a tear just slipped from my eye. Shit. I guess I failed on being strong, huh? I wonder what Kratos would do if he saw me like this. Whoops, there goes another tear. It's like...each time I think of him, a tear slips from my eye. Kratos. Kratos. KRATOS. There! Nice going, Anna. I'm starting to cry even more now. I wonder what he'd think of me now...I look even worse that I did when we first met. On second thought, maybe not - atleast the bruises had time to heal. _

_Someone just asked me if I was okay. There's a little hole in the wall seperating the cell I'm in from the one to my right. He looked to be in a much worst condition that I'm in right now. He was too slim for it to be healthy, his eyes were red, he had scars all over his shoulders - from the whips, I assume - and he looked extremely tired, like he'd been working all day. And I thought crying was bad. The thing that surprised me most was that he was asking _me_ if I was alright. I didn't look anywhere near as bad as he did, yet he didn't worry about himself at all. Wow. _

_I don't know how I'm going to manage to sleep tonight. I'm so worried about Kratos. Where is he? Is he even thinking about me? More importantly...is he even...alive? I know I'm going to be thinking about him all night. I guess that's what loving someone is all about. Heh. Maybe I should pray to the Goddess, atleast one last time - just to be on the safe side. I've never really prayed alot, although when I was young, I had no choice, since my parents were really dedicated. But ever since I've been on my own, I've blamed the Goddess for not doing anything about the Desians. Until...I met Kratos. It's funny how one person can change you completely. Maybe the Goddess finally realized I was suffering and sent Kratos to rescue me? Sometimes I like to think of it that way. Like maybe...we're soulmates or something. Wait, that's just silly! I'm sounding like a little girl. _

_But I've always wondered...is there even a Goddess out there? Sure, there's the whole World Regeneration stuff, but Spiritua regenerated the world before-- why did the Desians come back? Weren't they supposed to go away forever once the World Regeneration takes place? And why...does the Goddess allow them to live? Well, one thing's for sure: we'll never know if she exists or not until we die. Then after that...there's no coming back to tell the tale. Death. Even the word itself is cold._

_Ah great. A few Desians are walking down the hall. And I have a feeling it's to drag me to the experiment room. I'll hide you behind some of the debris in the corner of the cell and I'll write later...if I survive those experiments. _

_

* * *

_There. :D Review time!

**monsterbookofmonsters: **Oh, well when you do post it I'll check it out. Thanks for reviewing. :D

**Sunfrost: **Fixed it. I freaked out when I realized xD I hate typos. Grr.

**SakuraAkiko: **Hehe. It would probably be what I'd imagine if I didn't know he was an angel. xD Ah, I have an overactive imagination, so Yuie in a maid outfit is no problem :D

**Kratos Wilder: **Am I the only one who DOESN'T hate tomatoes? xD They're not my favorite, but I don't hate them...

**Elemento: **There, updated. :D


	5. A Rescue

**Sui:** Yay! Chapter 5. It's my birthday today. :D

**Yuan: **Joy.

**Sui: **I don't get a birthday hug?

**Yuan: **_Hell _no.

**Sui: -**waves picture of Yuan in a ballerina outfit- I've got a new one...MWHAHAH!

**Yuan: **Gah! I hate you! -hugs Sui-

**Sui: **Yay! I got hugged by Yuan! xD Now Disclaimer time.

**Yuan: **Heisui does not own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, Kvar would get his head chopped off instead of getting stabbed in the stomach.

**Sui: **Argh...the bar-thingies won't work D: Oh well.Mwahahahah...enjoy!

Chapter Five: A Rescue 

_Dear Diary,_

_It's funny how things can change so fast. A bit like mood swings. One minute, things are about to fall apart - the next, you feel like it's impossible to be any happier. My life is a bit like that, lately. Yes, I did survive those experiments - in fact, I didn't even _make _it to the experiments room. The Desians that were walking down the hall were indeed there to "escort" me there. But before they had time to unlock the door to my cell, they were knocked unconscious. And I think you can guess who was standing behind them._

_Kratos._

_He'd come to save me. I think I've never been as happy as I was the moment our eyes met. I was once again able to feel his reassuring presence around me. I love that feeling. I love it more than anything in the world. _

_He picked me up and we fled far away. I assume it took a while for Kvar to notice I was missing, we didn't have any Desians chasing after us. Even with all of the drama around me, I was able to fall alseep. I fell asleep in Kratos' arms while he carried me to a safer place. When I woke up, I realized we were already in Palmacosta. Goddess knows how Kratos was able to get us from the ranch to Palmacosta in one night. Sometimes I wonder if he's even human. Either that, or I'd been sleeping for quite a while...which I highly doubt. I'll have to ask him about that, someday._

_But before I do that...I have to tell him. About my feelings. If he doesn't feel the same way, I won't mind - I just have to let it all out. Or I'll go crazy from keeping things in. Sure, writing in this diary lets it out a little, but not nearly enough. I need to tell him. _

_There's only one problem with that, though. You see...I'm pretty clueless when it comes to love confessions. Yeah, I've been in love once - But I wasn't the one who confessed first. Should I give him some sappy speech? Or just come out and say it? Should I...maybe...write it on a piece of paper and give it to him? Nah, that wouldn't be right. Maybe...I could buy him a new sword. Then after I'd give it to him, I could tell him how I feel. Wait, no...that sounds way too cheesy. Aw, man. I'm screwed. _

_Or maybe...I could just be myself. Mom used to tell me I should always be myself. She said it worked when she and my father got together. Huh. I think I'll go with that. But I know I'm going to screw up, somehow..._

_Love is like air: You can't see it, you can't hear it...but you can feel it. But what is love, really? It has to be more than just a bunch of feelings towards another. I used to think people who risked everything for love were silly and foolish - but it seems I've become the same way. Heh. I'm like...addicted to love. The past entries were mostly about what happened during my days but look at this one: It's just a few pages of constant love-ramblings. _

_Hmm...but what else is there to write about? Nothing much has happened since our escape, which was a few days ago. I've done some sight-seeing, since the place had changed so much since my last visit. Kratos tagged along, to make sure I didn't get myself into any trouble. Like I'd do something like that. _

_...Alright, so yesterday, I _did _kick a guard in the nuts from the Palmacosta City Hall to see what he'd do. Then Kratos spent atleast an hour to convince the Governor-General I wouldn't "sexually assault" one of his guards again. I promised it wouldn't happen again, but nooo - he wouldn't believe me. He's lucky I'm in love with him, or I would've flipped. I hate it when people don't trust me. _

_Funny thing is, I _still _haven't seen Kratos sleep. I'm _really_ starting to think he's insomniac. Maybe he...watches me sleep. Every...night...Gah! What am I thinking? Kratos would never do something like that. Even my imagination refuses to imagine it. And that's pretty bad. _

_It would be really nice...if he returned my feelings. I enjoy being with him so much, I don't want it to end. It's like he rescued me - not in the sense of him rescuing me from the ranch. Like he rescued me from the life I lived...the boring life I lived. My life has been so much better since I've met him. I smile and laugh so much more than I used to. This...is the life I've always dreamed of._

_Whoops. There I go again. Love-rambling. I'd probably be able to write a book with nothing but love-ramblings inside. Tomorrow morning, we're taking a boat and sailing to Izoold. So I think I'd better get some rest, or I'll be really cranky tomorrow. And I don't think Kratos would like that very much..._

_------------------------------------------_

**Sui: **The bar-thingies _still _won't work. D: Anyway. Review time!

**StarlightDemonFireSong: **Typos must DIE! Dx

**Kangaroo-in-debt: **That's how I picture her. :DYou've seen that picture too! "Not you too, Kratos!" XD Priceless.

**SakuraAkiko: **Yeah, she _is _special if Kratos chose her x3. But it's not fair that she has to die...T.T

**KawaiiNekoLover: **Mmm...Tomatoes...Hehe. xD Yeah, that's true...o.o Everything would be like...different...o.o I think you can find _anything _on Google. xD


	6. A Confession of Love

**Sui: **I'm back with yet another chapter :D Thought it'd be nice to end the week with an update.

**Yuan: **Greaaat. -sarcastic sigh- Heisui does not own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, the event at the hotsprings would include Kratos and would be voiced.

**Sui: **Hehehe...Oh yeah, this chapter made me giggle like the crazy fangirl I am. x3 Lots of fluff, guys! Enjoy!_**  
**_

_**-------**_**_-_**_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Chapter 6: A Confession of Love

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow. If it's possible to feel as relieved or be any happier than I am right now, I'd like to see some proof. You know how much I've been wanting to tell Kratos how I feel, right? Well, I assume you'd know, because I've been rambling about it like crazy. I finally decided to get on with my plan. _

_Last night, I told him. I'd been waiting all day, telling myself everything'll be alright. Well, that didn't work as well as I'd thought it would, it only made me more nervous and I started imagining different ways for him to reject me. But in the end, none of the many different scenarios that popped into my head came true._

_He didn't reject me._

_Actually, he did quite the opposite. _

_That night, I asked if he wanted to go take a walk. What? It's a lot more romantic that way. I could've told him inside the Inn, but...it doesn't feel special. Anyway, we walked for a while in silence, while I gathered up the courage. I had a severe case of the butterflies in the stomach. _

_It kinda felt like there was a war raging on inside of me. One side urged me to say something, to relieve the awkward silence between us while the other told me I just wasn't ready for this yet. Well, the first side won and I...told him. _

_I think I did pretty well. I stuttered at first but then the words came to me like it was something natural. I guess my mom was right when she told me to just...be myself. Because that's just what I did. _

_His reaction really surprised me. It was _totally _out of his usual emotional range. While I braced myself for something like "Love is foolish" or just plain walking away, he...hugged me. Surprising, huh? And then, the part that made me giggle like crazy inside: he whispered "I love you, too" into my ear._

_I'm giggling even as I write this. I have a huge grin on my face. I guess I never really thought that he could be so...romantic. After that moment that seemed to last forever, even though it was just a few seconds, we walked back to the Inn, hand in hand...I never realized his hand could be so...warm. _

_Ah, just look at me. Now I'm writing about _hands_. It's just funny how things can change so fast. I'm so happy. What if we get married...and have children and live happily ever after...? Yep, my imagination is at work right now. Heh. _

_I just have this feeling...that he's the right one for me. Remember when I told you about the otber guy I was in love with? Yeah, I loved him and all - but the feelings I had towards him are almost nothing compared to how much I love Kratos. Maybe I will get a happy ending, after all. That would be...awesome._

_Well, yesterday went nicely as well. Since we'd been able to get to Izoold a few days ago, we started traveling in the direction of Triet. It's going to be a long day tomorrow - we have to cross the desert. Great. I hate walking. And it's going to be so hot out...it'll be terrible._

_Even though I'm going to despise the long trek to get to Triet, I can't wait to get there. I've never been to Triet, either. I've missed so many things while I was at the ranch. I've never been outside that region, so I've never been to nearly everywhere Kratos and I travel to. It's kind of cool seeing all these different sights...I wish I could've done it sooner. I also wish someone could give me back all the time I lost during my stay at the ranch._

_But we all know something like that is impossible. Still, I suppose I shouldn't "live" in the past. From now on, now that I'm free, anything can happen to me. And I think I'll keep thinking that way. _

_I think I'll get some sleep now. The past few days have been extremely long and stressful - _especially _yesterday. Besides...I need to be in the best of shape if I even hope to be able to keep up with Kratos tomorrow. He's got so much more stamina than I do..._

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

**Sui: **Hehe. Alright, review time...

**KawaiiNekoLover: **Yeah, they confuuuuse me D: Maybe 'cause...black sounds more...evil. Yeah. xD I finished KH2 the other night. I looked for his name in the credits and I was like...YAY! xD He did a good job as Simba. Yay! Thanks. :D

**StarlightDemonFireSong: **Thanks. :D


	7. A Relationship

**Sui: **Sorry for the wait! I've been feeling really sick lately...T.T

**Yuan: **Oh, you have? Whatever could cause you to feel that way? -hides voodoo doll-

**Sui: **I SAW THAT!

**Yuan: **Yeah, well, what are you going to do about it?

**Sui: **Oh, just plaster that wonderfully useful pic of you in a ballerina outfit all over the Renegade Base...MWAHAHAHAH!

**Yuan: **You...wouldn't...DARE!

**Sui: **Yes I would. :) Now do the Disclaimer!

**Yuan: **Fine...Heisui does not own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, I'd be one of the playable characters...

**Sui: **Nyah! Oh yeah, this chappie's a bit short. Couldn't think of anything to put since the next chapter is going to be BIG. Bwahahah...

Chapter seven: A Relationship

_I know I haven't written in a while but Kratos and I have been really busy. Remember how I said we were going to travel to Triet? Well, that's over with. It was horrible! If it wasn't for the excitement of seeing a new city, I would've probably given up. Kratos offered to carry me if I was tired...but I refused. Sure, being so close to him would've been really nice...but I'm sure he was just as worn out as I was. I mean, who wouldn't be? Walking a few miles under the scorching desert heat would've even been hard on mister Iron Man here._

_Though, as much as I hate to admit it, his mysterious personality is what I like about him. I like the way he's so...impossible to figure out. Even a mind-reader wouldn't be able to read into his mind._

_Speaking of mind-readers, I paid a visit to the one in Triet. I had to pay her a hundred gald for some complete bullshit! Until she got to the part about soulmates. What makes me giggle the most is the fact that she only had to _look _at Kratos and I to tell us that we were...soulmates. _

_Then, the moment I giggle about the most: The night at the Inn. Well, we didn't exactly sleep through the whole night. Heh. No, wait, we didn't do what I think you're thinking that we did. Whoa. I think my brain exploded a little when I wrote that last sentence. Anyway, what I meant to say was that we spent the most part of that night talking, in each others arms...and then..._

_...well, let's just say, our lips had a nice...err...conversation between each other. Yeah. _

_After that, well...we've been a lot closer. Our relationship has gotten a lot stronger, really. Wow, this is starting to sound like a fairy tale: The prince rescues the princess and they live happily ever after. "Happily ever after", huh..._

_I wonder how our story is going to end, though. Will it be a happy ending? A sad one? I guess that's the future. _

_We traveled to Iselia after a few days in Triet. I like Iselia. It's a nice and peaceful village. I think that's where I'd want to settled down...if it weren't for the Human Ranch near there. Even if the village has a peace-treaty with them, they wouldn't hesitate to break it if they learned that their 'precious' Angelus Project was living there. _

_I've also heard that an elven girl and her baby brother were taken in by the village. Poor things. Who would abandon their child like that? I know for sure that if I ever have a child, I won't ever abandon it. Stuff like that just isn't right. Even if the parents claim they'll have a better life, I still find it wrong. Am I horrible for thinking that way?_

_According to Kratos, I'm not. Since it was bothering me and it was quite obvious, I asked him about it. He told me that it was a completely reasonable way to look at it. Wow. Actually, I've never had someone agree with me on that subject. Most people I told about it told me I was wrong for thinking that way and so forth. But not Kratos. He's the only one who _really _accepts me for who I am. _

_At the ranch I was treated differently because of that stupid project. Since I occasionally received better treatment than most people there, some eventually got jealous and I got beaten up from time to time. I felt like...I was nothing but a toy to the Desians. I'm sure I gave them much entertainment when I tried to escape. I did so on a regular basis...but only succeeded once. _

_There was this one time, I'd been able to make it close to Luin, but I was caught about a day later. Of course, I received punishment for this. Punishment that was...exceptionally brutal. I'm still trying to forget about it, but I suppose it will remain in the back of my mind forever..._

_Well, I'd better get back to helping Kratos with the cooking. I convinced him to stay just a little longer in Iselia. Just for the fun of it, I might just secretly add a few tomatoes in the mix..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sui: **Review time...

**StarlightDemonFireSong: **I'm glad you're happy then. xD

**SakuraAkiko: **I was squeeing too when I was writing xD Yeah, that's one of my favorite cutscenes in the game. :D Whoo! Go Cam! Go Kratos! x3

**Scaff: **Wow, thank you so much :D

**Kratos Wilder: **Whoo! Thanks. :D BORING DAYS MUST PERIIIISH!


	8. A Fragment of Truth

**'Sui:** OMG! Sorry for the long wait!! T.T I started highschool and I've been really busy . I had most of this chapter written down a while back, but I forgot to finish it. xD And I also realized a little mistake I made in the last chapter. Forget the part about Genis and Raine. xD To be honest, I _completely _forgot about Lloyd...

**Yuan: **...Dumbass.

**'Sui: **Heyy! Everybody makes mistakes. D: Now do the disclaimer before I hurt you.

** Yuan: **Whatever. Heisui doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, you'd be able to get all the costumes and secret techs in the Gamecube version.

**'Sui: **Whoo! x3

* * *

Chapter 8: A Fragment of Truth

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm really...confused right now. Well...I don't know what to believe. Ever had someone you loved more than anything tell you something rather shocking? I have. And it's so...mind-numbing that you're confused as to what to believe? That's how I feel right now._

_To think that all the crazy theories I had about Kratos his "insomnia" and inability to show any signs of fatigue were actually somewhat true is pretty crazy. Well...he'd been acting a little stranger than usual lately. Like...he was nervous. Like he was hiding something._

_Then...a few minutes ago, he said he needed to talk to me. And being the paranoid person I am, I started imagining a lot of different scenarios that were totally different from what he actually told me. I was sure he was going to say something along the lines of "I don't feel the same way about you anymore..." or something like that. But what he said was...worse, yet better at the same time._

_Kratos is an angel of Cruxis. A Seraphim, to be precise. And I was _sure _he was in his twenties. But oh, was I wrong. He's over four-thousand years old! He also told me...that the Desians and Cruxis are the same organization. He told me everything from when he used to travel with Mithos to what he was involved in before we met._

_To say the truth...I want to believe him, I really do. But this much information at the same time is too mind-numbing to make a decision right away. I mean...all my life, I've been told to believe in the Goddess Martel and Cruxis, but to have the truth right in front of me now is just so confusing. _

_But some things make so much sense now. Why Kratos never slept, hardly ever ate and was never tired. How he could clearly hear things I couldn't and how he managed to get us to places so quickly when I slept. And also why the Desians called 'Lord'. _

_There's only one thing that confuses me. Why did he save me? Was it...because he loved me?_

_Our relationship really sounds like forbidden love. Why? I'm an experiment from the organization he's a part of. And I'm pretty sure a bunch of Desians are trying to track us down right now. They might even know our location and attack us when we least expect it. I guess that's life on the run, isn't it? To have this feeling lurking in the back of your mind that something really bad is about to happen. I don't like it at all..._

_But in a way, I don't want it to end. I have Kratos and freedom. I can go on with my life without being stuck in a Human Ranch. I can finally have the life I've always wanted to have. And that's because of Kratos. I think I'm going to believe him. From what I know about him, he might not say much, but when he does, it's usually something important and true. _

_I understand it mustn't be easy for him to tell someone about all of this, but I wish he would've told me sooner. Though maybe I should appreciate the fact that he actually told me. I can't blame him for hesitating, after all, look at how much time it took for me to tell him about my feelings..._

_I wonder how my life...no, _our_ life will be now? Will it be as easy as it has been? Well, on the bright side, we won't have to walk everywhere anymore, haha. But on the other hand...if people see us, it'll start a bunch of gossip. An angel flying around carrying a woman isn't something you see everyday. _

_Well, I suppose I shouldn't worry so much. Everything'll be fine, right...?  
_

* * *

** 'Sui: **...wrong! T.T Waaaah...oh and uh review! xD 


	9. A FutureMother's Ramblings

**'Sui: **Yay! I finally got around to write this. xD And yes, I'm aware that the chapter title totally gives away what's inside the chapter. Heheh. Oh well, this is probably one of my longest chappies, I had so much to write about:D

**Yuan: **Took you long enough...it's been what, a month? Two months?

**'Sui: **SCHOOL IS EVIL! D: And soon it's gonna be exam season...oh joy...whatever. Disclaimer tiiime!

** Yuan: ...Heisui does not own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, the anime would be coming out to America at the same time as it would come out in Japan.**

**'Sui: **Heheh, indeed. xD On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 9: A Future-Mother's Ramblings

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been quite a while since I've had much free time to write in here…well, 'quite a while' wouldn't be the right expression…it's been _ages_. So much has happened since Kratos told me about what he really is, and such. Well, it would be natural, since it's been at least two months since I've last written in here. I haven't really felt the need to, I suppose I didn't have as much things on my mind as I used to…_

_And guess what? A few weeks ago, I started feeling nauseous almost every morning, and eventually, Kratos got annoyed of my constant complaining and took me to see a doctor. The doctor made me pass a few tests, which I had a lot of trouble to go through…they reminded me a bit of the tests I had to go through at the ranch, except these were much less painful and I wasn't strapped to a table. _

_After that was done, the doctor told us to return the next day for the results. Well, that morning was definitely one I'll remember forever – it was the morning I found out I was pregnant. It was a complete surprise to me, I didn't even know it was possible – until I remembered a certain night at Iselia's inn…_

_So, Kratos and I decided it would be best if we settled down in Iselia, after the mayor agreed to help keep us a secret to the Desians as much as possible, so that hopefully, they wouldn't think of searching the village anytime soon. We know that they will eventually do so, when they realize we're not anywhere else in Sylvarant. When that time comes, we plan to hide in the Iselia forest, where a dwarf named Dirk lives._

_But, back to the pregnancy topic…Oh my Goddess, I'm going to be a mother! A real mother! I'm so happy! Although I know it's going to be a really tough job, it's all worth it when a bundle of joy looks up at you with huge eyes and tells you that they love you. I can't wait! _

_What I could do without, though, are the mood swings, the swollen feet, the cramps and the morning sicknesses…most of which are going to be starting quite soon. Oh joy. I'm going to drive Kratos insane._

_Oh well, putting the complaints aside…I wonder if it'll be a girl or a boy. I don't really know which one I'd prefer…maybe a girl would be easier to understand, because I'm a woman myself…but boys can be so cute! And messy when they discover the joys of playing in the mud…but let's just concentrate on the cute for now. A girl would probably be cleaner, but more sensitive…_

_Well, now I'm just thinking about how they would be when they're young…but what about the teenage years? Oh crap, by then, I'd be over thirty years old! Eek! I'd be getting old…well, I probably wouldn't look much older thanks to that exsphere, but I'd still be conscious about my age…Okay, so maybe I shouldn't complain over being over thirty, I guess it's not that bad compared to being over four thousand years old, like a certain someone…_

_Wow, I really drifted off the subject there, didn't I? Well as I was beginning to say, about the teenage years…I'd have to start enduring the raging hormones of a teenager. I guess I'd be feeling Kratos' pain, I'm almost as bad! Though, I hardly remember what I was like when I was a teenager….though it's probably because I spent all those years at the ranch…_

_Oh great, writing about that just got me thinking…about how much I wish I could talk to my mother again, and tell her about all of this. She could help me out and tell me about how it is to be a mother, and even maybe…teach me a few things about it. I really wish she was still alive and I could see her again…and my father as well. I wish I could sit on his lap once more and hear his stories about when he was young, about all the adventures he had in his life…he used to do this every night, before I went to bed. And sometimes, when I couldn't sleep, I'd go see him and he'd tell me some more stories. Well, that was when he wasn't cranky about getting woken up in the middle of the night._

_I also remember following my mother to the market when she went grocery shopping, and helping her carry the bags home. I'd wave to almost everyone I saw as I walked by. That's probably how most of the town knew me well. I know this, because one morning, when I had caught a cold, I couldn't accompany my mother to the market, and when Taylor dropped by to see how I was doing, he told me that a lot of people had asked him where I had gone. It really made me feel happy…_

_Those were such happy times…_

_Oh no, this entry is turning into an angst-fest! Hmm…what could I write to make it happier again? Well, since Kratos, the baby and I are settling into an old unoccupied house near the outskirts of the village, there are a lot of renovations to the place that need to be done. While Kratos was fixing some parts of the wall, a little mouse crawled out from between two boards. Oh, you should of seen me – after seeing the little creature, I screamed so loud the whole village must've heard me. I jumped on the nearest table and watched Kratos try to catch the thing. Who knew a mouse could run so fast? Finally, after close to an hour, Kratos finally caught it and threw it outside, and I've been making jokes about how silly he looked ever since. Hee. _

_Well, I'd better get some sleep now. Tomorrow's going to be a long day. We're going to do some furniture shopping, then we're going to look around for things for the baby. I'm so excited!_

* * *

**'Sui: **Review time! That I totally forgot in the last chapter. xD Sorry!

**Scaff: **Yes...yes he did. xD And thanks!

**Ereandir: **And more you shall get. :D

**Baby Kat Snophlake: **Heheh, it's alright. xD Heck, I woulda probably done the same...

**unknownseraphim: **...'Kay. xD Lol. And thankies. x3

**Kratos Wilder: **Yeah, I like it too...cause you can like, write what you're thinking...except you bend it so that it fits what the character would think. Or something like that. xD Hah, I would've done the same...xD Yay! Glad you like it so much. x3

**Twilight Shades: **Thanks. :D Amazing indeed! Highschool is fun, yet so stressful at the same time. x.x

**SakuraAkiko: **Aww, I know how ya feel. It's like 'Omg cute! ...oh wait. Nuu...' D: Thanks for pointing my typo out. xD I had to reread it again to spot it...

**Sika'sheart: **Yeah, that's true. xD But sometimes when you're in love, that's all you want to talk about. x3 Yay for tomatoes:D


	10. A New Arrival

**'Sui: **Oh my god guys. I'm so sorry. I know, it's been like 6 months, but my computer crashed (twice) so I basically lost everything and had to put everything back, so I forgot about this. And the past month has been REALLY busy for me, but now that exams are done and that I'm out of school, updates may be much faster. :D

**Yuan: **Oh, joy. Just when I thought I was free from you...

**'Sui: **MWAHAHAH! You'll never escaaaaaape...

**Yuan: **...I try not to think about that... **Heisui doesn't own Tales of Symphonia. If she did, Kratos would make an appearance somewhere in Tales of the Abyss.**

**'Sui: **Oh yes. xD Well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: A New Arrival

_Dear Diary,_

_Pain. So much pain. I'd never been in that much pain in my life. Childbirth is truly horrible._

_But, it's worth it. I'm now the proud mother of a healthy baby boy named Lloyd! I really like that name. Kratos was the one that suggested it to me, and at first, I wasn't sure if I agreed with him. But now that I've given it a lot of thought, it just seems to… fit, somehow._

_I'm so proud of myself. I've endured nine months of morning sickness, swollen feet and mood swings, which is something I could have never imagined myself doing. And I'm also thankful for Kratos, who helped me get through it. Seriously, even I wouldn't be able to put up with my complaints. I wonder how he did it. Maybe he secretly wore earplugs, or something._

_I find myself wondering what Lloyd will grow up to be. Will he be… a strong swordsman just like Kratos? A talented artist of some sort? A scholar? Hmm… well, whatever path he decides to take, I just want him to be happy._

_But for now, I'll just concentrate on teaching him how to eat a meal and not end up wearing it. I'll never figure out what is so truly fascinating about getting applesauce all over yourself._

_I've also noticed that Lloyd doesn't like tomatoes. I always wondered why he started crying every time I tried to feed him spaghetti, but yet he loved chicken noodle soup. It amazes me that I only came to that conclusion when I remembered Kratos didn't like tomatoes either. _

_I'm really tired lately, since Lloyd has been waking me up every two hours of the night for the past week or so. It's been waking Kratos up as well, but since he's an angel and doesn't need sleep, it's not really bothering him. My mother used to tell me all about how I'd wake her up all the time when I was a baby, and I never really believed it was that bad. Until now…_

_Speaking of my mother, I wonder how she'd react if she knew she was a grandmother? I really wish she was still alive, and I could have her meet Lloyd and Kratos. And my father, also. I'm sure they'd be both so happy. _

_Now this brings me to think about the Desians and the Human Ranches. I don't want Lloyd to go through what I did. I won't allow it. Because of Iselia's peace treaty with the Desians, I'm hoping we'll be safe here, despite the fact that they're most likely still looking for me and my exsphere. It's been about a year since I escaped from the ranch, but Kvar's too much of a stubborn bastard to have given up on me._

_Well, that's enough angst for now. I try not to think about these things much, but I guess it comes with having a child. Oh, I'm going to be horrible when Lloyd'll be older and want to go out somewhere on his own. I'm probably going to end up secretly following him around, making sure that he doesn't get himself into danger. And Kratos will be telling me not to worry so much about him, but I'm still going to do it… _

_Wow, I'm really thinking too much about the future. People tell me I live too much in the past, but now I've completed skipped over the present and gone to live in the future!_

_Oh my, I've just realized. Now, on top of Crhistmas, Kratos' birthday and Lloyd's birthday, I'm going to have to think of something for Fathers' day as well. I never had the chance to do something for my father on Fathers' day, since I was too young to afford getting him anything and I didn't even know a "Fathers' Day" even existed. Hm, I guess that also means I get to get something on Mothers' Day too…_

_I've heard that the Chosen of Regeneration is to be born here in Iselia. A few priests gave a public announcement the other day, saying that she'll be born in roughly a year. Which brings me to wonder how they knew it's going to be a girl. Since Kratos explained to me the whole scheme behind the "World Regeneration", I wonder if they just made it up. _

_But it also makes me sad to think about how that poor girl (or boy, depending if the priests just made it up) will be raised into believing that she'll be saving everyone by Regenerating the world, when she'll unintentionally be causing the people of Tethe'alla to suffer. For her sake, I hope she doesn't find out about Tethe'alla, and doesn't have to pick a world to save, while being aware that the other is going to suffer. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone._

_I wish there was a way for both of the worlds to be able to exist together, but I suppose that's impossible. Unless someone used that Eternal Sword, or whatever it's called, to fix everything up. Maybe I'll ask Kratos about that later…_

_Off-topic I suppose, but I really hate the new mayor of this village. He's the previous mayor's son, and he's a real asshole. Last week, I asked him if he was planning to hire a new teacher, since the last one recently died of age. He told me that he didn't have the money, and that he didn't want to ask the village for donations, which I believed. But then, when the priests gave the public announcement, he had people help pay for a special house to be built for the family of the Chosen one. What the hell? The Chosen's only supposed to be born in a year, but we need a teacher right now, since the school year's not over yet! _

_He'd better have a teacher hired by the time Lloyd gets old enough for school, or he'll be facing the wrath of one very, very angry mother!_

_Well, I think it's about time I changed Lloyd's diaper. Kratos did it last time, now it's my turn…_

* * *

**'Sui: **I think there might be up to 3 chapters left, since well, you all know what happens to Anna soon. D': Anyway, REVIEW TIME! 

**Kratos Wilder: **Heheh. xD Yeah, since I basically have to make up Anna's personality and opinions here, I base some of them off what I think too. :D

**andy: **Thanks. That's what I'm aiming for!

**Memee: **Ouuuh, I'd LOVE to see that. 8D

**Elemento: **... :: stays away from arms' length::

**genny62890: **Yes, actually. I'm planning to go up right to the night before she dies, if I can. Ah, I know, it makes me so sad too. D: Poor Kratos...

**Scaff: **XD! Am I sensing a sequel?

**Lunar Kestrel: **Hee! I had fun writing that part... x3

Thanks for the reviews guys, and I'm glad you all liked it. :D Now, reviews for this chapter would make me happier!


End file.
